Gutsy Puff
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: "Hey, what's up Buttercup? Where are your girly sisters?" He glanced behind her, his hands on her shoulders," Not around. Too bad. How about you and me have some fun, tonight?" BC BH


Disclaimer:I don't own PPG or RRB.

A/N:Buttercup and Butch. This is also linked with 'Not Quite Human' (Blossom and Brick) and 'The Snow Bunny' (Bubbles and Boomer).

* * *

_Gutsy Puff_

* * *

Buttercup stared out the window, watching the snowflakes hit the snowy ground.

Blossom had decided to go to the park on their way back, but Bubbles and Buttercup had headed on back home without her. The freezing temperature was unbearable to Bubbles' baby skin, but she hadn't wanted to be left out of the circle, so Buttercup went with her, while Blossom said she'd head back home later.

Bubbles walked by the living room and headed towards the front door. Buttercup turned to look at the light blond," Where are you headed to? It's probably going to be below zero by night fall."

Bubbles grabbed her scarf from the hook and wrapped it around her neck. "I'm going to give a gift to one of my friends from school." Buttercup rolled her eyes," Why didn't you just give it to her at school then."

Bubbles pouted," It's a him and besides I barely decided to give him something. It won't take long."

Buttercup stood up and crossed her arms," Fine whatever."

Bubbles walked out the door. The cold air entered in a small current as Bubbles closed the front door. Buttercup glance at her wrist watch," Blossom is taking forever. I'm going to find her."

Buttercup flew up to her bedroom and grabbed a new attire from what she'd worn at school earlier. Buttercup slipped into dark navy jeans and a lime green tube top. She then pulled on a poncho and then practically crammed into her winter blazer jacket. Buttercup grabbed her black knee length boots and pulled them over her pant legs.

"This should keep me warm." She took out her lip chap; kiwi flavored, and placed a new layer on her pink lips.

The sun was already disappearing over the horizon as Buttercup took to the sky in search of Blossom. She reached the park and began her search on foot as the tree tops were too thick to spot a person from the sky.

"Should've bought some gloves." Buttercup grumbled to herself as she reached the end of the trail.

She looked up to see Mojo's lair. "How can he call this his secret lair? It's out in the plain open, plus he's lived here like forever." She turned around and walked back up the path hoping Blossom was already home with Bubbles. "Stupid monkey."

Buttercup flew up into the dark night sky and was thankful for the full moon that gave her visual light and made it easier for her to head on home.

She smiled up at the moon shimmering in the sky. Butch flew into her view and Buttercup slammed into his firm muscular chest. "Uh," she rubbed her head," who's stupid enough to get in my way?" She looked up to meet with two forest green orbs- a dark evil burning within them.

"Hey, what's up Buttercup? Where are your girly sisters?" He glanced behind her, his hands on her shoulders," Not around. Too bad. How about you and me have some fun, tonight?"

Buttercup shook his grip off her," Didn't anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions?" Butch smirked and casually placed his hands behind his head. "Well how about it?"

Buttercup cracked her knuckles," Alright, let's have some fun. I haven't had to kick butt all day and I'm dying for a bit of action." She rushed forward her fist aiming for his face.

Butch grabbed her fist with his palm and smiled. His teeth shone in the moon's light. "I have a better idea how about we club together at a nightlife downtown."

Buttercup tried to pull her first out of his grip to no avail. "Why should I even consider it?" Butch let her go and grabbed her wrist before she could pull away. He pulled her close," I know you've been wanting to go. And the fact that you've never set foot in one."

Buttercup bit her lower lip," Alright. But aren't we too young to get into one?" Butch laughed and let her go," I have connections, plus seventeen isn't young."

Buttercup followed him, but stayed cautious. He was a villain even if he did attend school with her; she wouldn't fall into a trap like a fool.

The building vibrated with the bass of the music as they entered. Buttercup looked around. Teens and adults between 20 and 30 were dancing and dinning with others. The dark room was filled with smoke as some were smoking and drinking down alcohol beverages. "This place is -Awesome!"

Blossom walked up and down the hall as the Professor washed the dishes. Bubbles was helping dry the platters and silver ware. "Professor what if something happened to her?"

"Buttercup is tough. I'm positive she's fine, probably got hungry and went somewhere to eat."

Bubbles walked over to Blossom," I'm sure she'll be home soon, Blossom."

Buttercup and Butch flew out of the night club and hovered in the air as they laughed hysterically. "Wow. That was fun." Buttercup stared at Butch. She'd just noticed that he was only wearing a pullover sweater. Wasn't the idiot cold in this weather?

Butch smirked at her," What wishing you could have some of this?"

Buttercup scoffed," You wish. I was just observing how stupid you are. You must be hell cold in that." Butch shrugged," Not really." She looked at him surprised she had expected a remark. Buttercup stretched upward and sighed closing her eyes.

Butch's eyes widened slightly as her abdomen became visible as her layers of clothing lifted with her movement. It had muscles, but it seemed so soft. He licked his lips. She was better than he'd thought.

Buttercup yawned before opening her eyes and took a step back in mid air as she found Butch too close to her. She suddenly felt his soft full lips over her own. His mouth moved gently over her lips before hungrily intensifying it, making Buttercup moan as she kissed him back with passion of her own.

Butch pulled her closer annoyed at the thickness of her clothes. She made her hand into a fist in his dark raven silky hair. He had to admit that Buttercup wasn't a bad kisser, but that meant that she had been kissed before him. Irritation filled him. Buttercup was his and no one else's.

Buttercup found herself wanting to pull away from his touch, his lips, but her body wasn't responding. 'Damn it! I can't possibly love this arrogant buffoon.'

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking about continuing with the one-shot ideas and combining them into a story. No sure, but the idea is tempting. Review Please! :3

6/21/09 2ND A/N: I continued this idea in my new fic in 'Boys Lie'.


End file.
